unexpected love
by fullmetal naruto girl
Summary: what happens in university stays in university but what happens when a student crushes on his english teacher,well you get a group of psycho girls, a game of cards, a strip tease and also one hell of an experience.
1. Chapter 1 gods and luck

**so everyone im back with a brand new story**

**i'm trying something new so make sure you all review and yess there will be more**

**you all hopefully now me by now i go where the breeexe takes me that means my updating i start something check it over 100 times add things take things out so updating is slow so don't expect it to be really sooon cause school bites(damn math) **

**anyways read and make sure you review cause i love reviews there the cherries of my day. lol**

* * *

That day everything started off as normal well normal enough for Riku. He had been hanging out with Sora, and Kairi, at the beach and as usual Sora had been pouting and complaining about the summer's heat. 

"Sora is that all you do, is whine?" Riku said giving Sora a playful punch in the arm. "Ri-ku." Sora said rubbing his arm "that hurt." He said trying to suppress a smile.

Kairi started to laugh she went up to Sora and put her arms around him. Sora started to smile. Riku looked away. "I guess I let you love birds have some privacy I need to go back to the university earlier I have a test to study for." Riku said he turned and faced them, letting out a smile.

"Bye Riku." Sora and Kairi shouted. Riku jogged from the beach and towards his dad's house. After he was out of there sights Riku slowed down, and let out a frown.

"_Everywhere I go there is love people kissing, and having the time of there lives." _Riku thought to himself. He was lonely always to be alone and it seemed the gods that day decided his life did deserve the special someone and on that fateful day destiny sent Riku a god.

Leon walked at a brisk pace he was going to be late for his job interview at the university. Leon looked at his watch 15 minutes to go. _"damn."_ He thought to himself _"stupid mechanics taking forever on my car." _Leon let out a deep sigh. Gods just kept sending him bad luck and he was about to get a large dose of it.

Riku ran across the street trying to get back to his dad's house before lunch or else everyone would be hustling and bustling about. Riku made it quickly across the street, and on to the side walk, not noticing the fast approaching man heading directly his way.

Riku ran smack into Leon falling backwards on his butt and Leon doing the same but a bit more graceful. Riku looked at his feet, god it was so embarrassing. "I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going and I guess…" Riku trailed off as he looked up to face the man he had knocked down.

It was a god, he had very soft looking brown locks, storming gray eyes and one hell of a figure long slender legs and he looked quite muscular. "_Damn I'd get to know him." _Riku thought to himself.

"What are you staring at kid." Leon said. Riku smiled. "Nothing I was just making sure you weren't hurt." Riku said casually he got up and dusted off his pants and outstretched his arm to Leon. Leon looked at Riku's hand and got up by himself.

"So where were you headed." Riku said, planning on stalling this sexy man so he could keep a mental image forever. "None of your business." Leon replied. Riku pouted "_wait." _He thought to himself. _"I'm not a baby like Sora." _Riku smirked.

Leon put on a glare. Riku glared back. He could win a simple staring contest he always beat Sora. This usually meant Riku throwing something at Sora or poking him in the eyes making him blink then bursting out in a fit of laughing. Leon kept his glare at Riku.

Everyone cracked no one could out glare Leon not even Riku. He felt his eyes watering, and then it happened he blinked. "_Noooooooooooo." _Riku thought to himself mortified at the fact he lost.

Leon let out a smirk. See he always won. "so." Riku said attempting to start a conversation to avert attention from the loss he had just suffered. "I'm Riku." He said extending his hand to Leon.

"Leon." He said not bothering to shake Riku's hand. "You know something Leon you need to smile." Riku said putting on his own smile that won the hearts of all the girls at the university, but girls didn't interest Riku.

Leon sighed. Why did god punish him so? Leon looked at Riku this kid was very good looking he had to admit long silver hair toned body by the looks of it and amazing emerald green eyes. Then it hit him. "I'm late." Leon said remembering what he was on his way to do.

"Damn 10 minutes I'll never make it on time." Leon said aloud to himself. "Where are you headed I might just know a short cut." Riku said.

"The university." Leon replied. Hoping he would not regret getting Riku's help. "Here if we hurry you'll be able to make it just on time. Riku started to run across the lawn of a blue house and through the backyard he quickly climbed over the fence.

"_Good thing this just happened to be Sora's house." _Riku thought to himself. Leon followed but once at the fence wondered if it was really worth lit.

"Hurry up Leon." Riku said. Leon pulled himself over and made it safely to the next side. Riku started up to a run again. Making his way through a park and over a hill. Leon was having a bit trouble keeping up with him but made it all the same.

Once at the top of the hill there was a pond and, a bridge that looked not to safe. Riku walked across it and waited on the other side. Leon waited on the opposite side the bridge. It had some cracked boards and didn't look sturdy.

"Come on Leon I made it perfectly fine." Riku said impatiently. Leon took a step and hurried across but when he was so close to the end of the bridge Leon stepped on a cracked board. Riku watched in horror.

"Noooooooooooo." He yelled arm stretched out to Leon. Leon dived towards Riku taking hold of his arm, and was pulled safely to land well partially. Leon fell on top of Riku not like Riku was complaining. Leon smiled then started to laugh. Riku joined in. "when me and Sora were kids we used to play on this bridge a lot and I knew every board that's not sturdy sorry I should have warned you." Riku said he smiled at Leon a smile like candy. "Don't worry about it Riku." Leon said he lifted himself off of Riku and held his hand out to him Riku took it gladly.

"I like the sudden mood change," Riku said "Now" he said "the university is about a five minute walk from here but if we run it will only take maybe three, and will leave you about two minutes to make it to wherever you need to go in the university." Riku said.

"Thanks kid." Leon said he started to run towards the university. "Hey wait I'm coming too." Riku yelled running after Leon. Just the way Riku calculated they made it with two minutes to spare. Once inside the university Leon stopped. Riku ran into his back. "ow." Riku said he grabbed Leon's arm to sturdy himself.

"Hey Riku where is the office?" Leon asked. Riku's eyes widened the only short cut there was down the "Yuffie hallway" as people called it. It was the hallway of pure evil. "Oh no we have to take the short cut down the "Yuffie hallway", be fore warned you will be traumatized going down this hallway." Riku said.

Leon smirked. "You want to bet?" Leon said. Riku smiled Leon's confidence gave him courage, but would courage save them from the hallway of death? Riku shook his head he was too young to die but never the less Riku and Leon started down the hallway.

111111111111111111111111111

Sora sat in his bedroom on the floor with Kairi beside him. "Sora do you think Riku is lonely?" Kairi asked. Sora looked up at Kairi he flipped through some pages of the magazine he was looking at. "I really don't know he always seems so happy and fine around me." Sora replied.

"Well." Kairi said "I think he needs someone to love him today he seemed upset that I was hugging you." Kairi said she looked down at the magazine Sora had. "Well Riku is independent kind of person and very competitive maybe he just wants space." Sora replied he looked up at Kairi, and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it I'll talk to him if you really want me to." Sora said. Kairi's face brightened. 'great." Kairi said giving Sora a kiss on the cheek. Sora let out a blush. He looked back down to the magazine.

"Whoa check out that chick!" Sora said. Kairi's face turned red "Sora you big dumb jerk face." She exclaimed while smacking him with his magazine.

"No, no Kairi I was kidding" Sora paused for a moment. "Mommy help me." Sora yelled. Kairi continued pelting Sora with the magazine and then falling over in a fit of giggles.

Sora's mom poked her head into the hallway. "Now Kairi don't hurt my son to much, even if he sometimes a big dumb jerk face." His mother said trying to suppress her laughter. Kairi laughed.

"Ok Mrs.Niwa." she said as she poked Sora in the side. Sora lay beside Kairi on the carpet. "So Sora, you want to go out for dinner you could make a very hot girl happy." Kairi said snuggling into sora's chest. "Oh sure you mean the girl in the magazine, right?" Sora said. "Kairi gasped. "Your such a stupid head." Kairi said. She pouted and turned away.

"Oh come one Kairi I was just joking around with you." He said. Kairi smiled, rolled over and kissed Sora. "I know my Shnookums." She replied. Kairi gazed up at the ceiling. "I want to see him happy, Riku has always seemed so closed off since we started dating." Kairi said. Sora put his arm around her and held her tightly.

"Something tells me there's a hot guy just waiting for our little bundle of happy joy." Sora said laughing. "I hope your right." Kairi replied. They continued to stare at the ceiling.

222222222222222222222222

Riku and Leon jogged down the hallway. Then time seemed to stop as a young girl darted out in front of them. "Stop right there boys in order to pass in my hallway you have to pass my list." She said. The young girl had short black hair and a very happy go lucky voice.

"Names Yuffie and I want to be a famous thief so I can wreak hot vengeance on my enemies, and you are?" she questioned with a wicked smile playing on her lips. "None of your business." Leon replied. Yuffie looked taken aback .Riku quickly intervened. "Ha, ha, ha you're so funny Leon, I'm Riku and this is Leon." Riku said hoping he wouldn't be killed.

Two girls walked up behind her. One with shoulder blade black hair, wearing a white tank top with black leather zip up tank, and a black knee high skirt holding a clip board. The other girl wore a light pink ankle high spaghetti strap dress, and a dark pink mini jean jacket. She had long brown hair braided in the back and tied with a dark pink ribbon. An odd bunch of looking girls if you asked Riku.

"These girls here are my posy, Tifa in the black and Aerith or Aries in the pink." Yuffie stated. Riku let out his prize winning smile. "Well ladies were in a hurry so we'll just be on our way." Riku said taking a step forward. "I don't think so Riku we'll just check the list." Aries said.

"Last name kid." Tifa asked looking at her clipboard. "Hirada." He replied. "Interesting, says here you bumped into Yuffie in the hallway in grade 10, now Yuffie can you forgive him?" Tifa asked. Yuffie ran her fingers through her hair silently thinking to herself. Then her eyes lightened up.

"Since you're so cute I will forgive you." She declared Yuffie jumped and hugged Riku cutting off all air supply. "Lets be best friends Riku you too Leon. She said crushing Riku's ribs. "Yuffie he can't breathe." Aries said. "Oh sorry, well you boy's better run you seem in a hurry." Yuffie said smiling, and with that Yuffie and her posy disappeared down the hallway.

Riku grabbed Leon's arm, and pulled him down the hallway. "Were alive now run you've got like 30 second s to spare." Riku said pulling Leon into the office area. They quickly maneuvered around the offices occupants and stopped at the principal's office.

"Go Leon." Riku said as he pushed him into the office. Leon let out a little smile, god he owed that kid.

The principal sat going over his notes. "Oh hello Mr.leonheart glad you made it with just 10 seconds to spare according to my clock, so let's begin with our interview." He said smiling and pulling out a pad of paper.

* * *

**wellll what did you all think make sure you review and tell me if it suck or if its good but if you falme please be nice. luv u all **

**also i just wanted to say that this is my second attemp at a kingdom hearts fic lets just say my first one didnt go to well but anyways tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2 meeting everyone

**disclaimer-i here by decalre i own nothing or kingdom hearts they all belong to someone rich and famous **

**also sorry for the delay i checked it over like 100 times so if you see a spelling mistake somewhere tell me and i will fix it**

**also please please please review i do not like it when people read then dont tell me what they think so if you have a heart please review i beg of you **

**now onto the story.**

* * *

Riku walked down the halls of the university and stopped at the boy's dormitory. He drew a deep breathe and walked down it stopping at number 245. Inside he heard four things laughing, shouting, multiple swear words, and the sound of things breaking. Riku slowly raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"Shnookums get the door." Riku heard a voice yell, Barely suppressing a giggle. A blonde haired boy came to the door with multiple cuts and bruises on his body and a big smile on his face "hey Cloud what's up can I come in?" Riku asked.

"Sure thing Riku just to let you know were in the middle of a very hardcore and raunchy game of throw anything you can tag." Cloud said warning him. Riku smiled. "Okay whose it first?" Riku questioned walking into the room quietly.

"Axel is but, I'm positive he teamed up with Roxas and Yuna, also I haven't seen Rikku and Paine anywhere either but doesn't matter I got Sephiroth on my team and he's the referee." Cloud whispered they stealthily walked by broken glass upturned furniture and various cooking utensils. Riku started regretting hanging out here instead of waiting for Leon.

A large vase came flying towards Riku's head but he averted it by jumping over the already upturned couch. Cloud quickly followed. "Damn it, throw this Riku." he said passing him a pan. Riku took the pan and whipped it at the hallway there was a loud scream and a very pissed of Axel appeared.

Riku took it as a hint, and ran into the bathroom and barricaded himself inside. From out side there were high pitch girly screams, a loud bang, and someone screaming about a knives being thrown. Riku prayed to god he would be spared then he realized something. He wasn't a pussy nevertheless he wanted to live.

Riku thought to himself_. "I must save my fellow team mates." _And with that Riku charged out of the bathroom throwing a spatula at Paine, toothpaste at Yuna, a glass cup at Axel, and a wet bar of soup at Roxas 's eyes, Successfully hitting all four. Riku jumped into Cloud's arms and let out screams of victory.

Sephiroth blew a whistle. "Cloud, Riku and I win." He said letting out a wicked smile "hahaha that means you guys clean the house so take that bitches," Cloud said doing a victory dance.

"That's no fair you ass, who said Riku could be on your team." The other Rikku said with a scowl on her face. "Well considering you had Roxas, Axel, Paine, Yuna, and yourself, you had the advantage." Sephiroth said calmly. "Now clean our house hoes." Cloud said smiling.

He grabbed Riku and Sephiroth out into the hallway. "Now our victory drinks." Cloud said pulling them down the hallway. "Cloud, wait." Riku said brushing a few silver strands of hair from his face. "I wanted to tell you about this guy just met..." Cloud quickly cut him off. "Ohhhh a guy, are you like in love with him, Riku's in love, Riku's in love." Cloud chanted dancing circles around Riku.

Sephiroth gently pushed Cloud on the ground. "You are so immature." He said walking ahead down the hallway. "And that's why you love me." Cloud said jumping up and skipping after Sephiroth.

Riku smiled no matter how much Cloud was shut down by Sephiroth in the past, he never gave up and now there happy together with few fights. A free spirit and soldier. Riku ran after them "Hey you guys wait for me." Riku shouted smiling and laughing.

* * *

Leon slowly emerged from the principal's office. Once out of the area he let out a sigh as much as he didn't want to admit he wanted to see Riku again that boy reminded him so much of her.

They looked nothing alike and probably never met each other and if they did they would've been best friends. His Rinoa, his old love, Leon felt his heart beat in his chest. "I'm surprised you even work now." Leon said aloud to his heart.

He headed back the way they had came once halfway down the hallway Yuffie popped out in front of him. "Damn it." Leon said under his breath. Why did he not remember about the psycho group of girls down this hallway? He sighed.

"Hey there friend you want to join us girls for a talk?" she asked putting on that smile, the psychotic one. "No." Leon said ignoring them and heading down the hallway. Tifa stepped into Leon's way.

"You know it's very rude not to accept an offer by ladies." Tifa said crossing her arms over her chest. "Good thing you guys aren't ladies." Leon replied. Aires walked up behind Yuffie and put her arms around her shoulders.

"Oh Yeah, well you're so mean; I think he hurt my feelings Yuffie." Aires said with a pouting look on her face. Leon could tell she so was faking. "Oh no my darling, I'll torture him and I promise he will die a slow and painful death." Yuffie said taking a step closer to Leon, and not joking around. Leon smirked.

"Well as much as I love to stay and chat." He said sarcastically "But I really have to go." Leon said taking a step back. Just then there was a shouting and Riku came running down the hallway.

"Hey Yuffie I wanted you to meet my friends." Riku yelled running up to her. Yuffie smiled and faced Riku. "Ohhhh I would love to meet your friends." She said. Cloud stared at Yuffie. "She looks fucking psycho to me." Cloud whispered to Riku.

Riku smiled and elbowed could in the side. "Shut it or she'll kill you." He whispered back. "You know, it's not polite to talk about someone when there standing in front of you." Aries said she smiled at Riku.

"My bad." Riku replied he scratched the back of his head. Cloud poked Riku in the side and pointed towards Leon. "Who is that sex god?" Cloud asked. Riku chuckled. "Hey Leon these are my friends Cloud, and Sephiroth, you guys this is Leon, and these lovely ladies over here are Tifa, Aries, and Yuffie."

Leon nodded, while the three girls swarmed them.

"Oh my god is that like your real hair color?" Yuffie asked Sephiroth. Tifa looked up at Clouds hair "Its so soft looking can I touch it?" Cloud nodded. Riku took the moment to walk up to Leon.

"So, why was Yuffie looking like she was about to kill you when I walked down the hallway?" he asked casually.

"……."

"Are you going to at least talk to me?"

"……."

"Wow this conversation is about exciting as Cloud trying to do a strip tease believe me that is the biggest turn off and most disturbing thing he's tried this week." Riku said smiling. Leon laughed, and a smile formed on his face. How was it that this kid could walk into his life so easily and make him laugh? They hardly knew each other.

"Oh my god I just remembered did you get the job?" Riku asked. He was practically jumping up and down in anticipation waiting for Leon's reply.

"Yeah." He replied. Riku jumped up and hugged Leon. "Yay for you Leon I'm so happy that you did hopefully you can teach my English class." Leon stood still.

"I teach the _advanced_ English class." He said, emphasizing the word advanced. Riku gasped. "Are trying to imply that I'm stupid, well I got news for you buddy there is only like 11 kids in that class and I'm one of them." He replied smirking.

Leon smirked. "Oh yeah I bet you can't even last a week in that class while I'm teaching it I have high expectations." Leon said he stood there smiling. Riku started to laugh.

"You got yourself a deal teach, but lets add a bit of drama to this bet if I win you have to go on a date with me." Leon crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine but if I win you have to be my slave for a week." Leon said smirking.

"Deal." Riku said shaking Leon's hand. "Just to let you know kid I'll have a nice pile of dirty laundry for you to do at the end of the week." Leon said. "Also you'll be wearing a maid outfit while you clean." Leon added he started to walk down the hallway. Riku smiled and ran after Leon. "We'll see." Riku said he walked out the university door s with Leon.

* * *

Back inside

"Where did Leon and Riku go?" Cloud said. Everyone looked around realizing they had left.

"Wow I didn't even see them go." Yuffie said. She scratched her head. "Anyways Sephiroth what kind of shampoo and conditioner do you use to get your hair that shiny?" she asked. Yuffie touched Cloud's hair again.

Cloud smiled "I use tresame tresame ohhhh la la." He replied doing the tresame sing along song from the commercial.

Cloud jumped and hugged Sephiroth. "Sephy I am so hungry let's go tell Axel and the others to buy us supper." He stated

Yuffie grabbed Aries and Tifa's hands. "I'm starved lets go to Kentucky fried chicken." She said dragging the two girls off campus.

"Free spirit?" Cloud said he turned and faced Sephiroth. He returned the look. "Free spirit!" he replied the two walked back up to there dorm room, holding each others hand while Cloud skipped along back to the dorm.

"Those slaves better have cleaned it all up." Cloud said he opened the door to see a sparkling room and all of Cloud's expensive stash of hidden sake, and rum bottles empty and sitting on the coffee table.

Cloud had tears in his eyes. "Why, why is the rum gone, and my sake? Noooooooooooo!" Cloud sat on the floor screaming. Sephiroth walked in to the room and into the bedroom he put in his earplugs there was going to be a lot of whining and complaining tonight.

Cloud stood up abruptly. "They are all going to feel the wrath of my pimp hand, and there going to be turned into my bitches for all of eternity. He let out a loud string of psychotic laughter and ran out the room giggling madly.

* * *

**now everyone tell me what you all think and if you are going to flame please be nice and not all really mean to me **

**thankyou **

**now review **

**please **

**if you do i will love you **

**i know thats a bit creepy **

**also i know im going on and on so just review **

**goodbye**


	3. chapter 3 don't worry be happy

well jeez its been forever since i updated but here we go chapter 3 ladies and gentlemen i hope you enjoy XD

**same old same old **

**_disclaimer_: i do not own kingdom hearts **

_now read and enjoy_

* * *

**Revelation reveals the truth **

**It takes a Revolution to make a Solution….. -Bob Marley **

Riku took one last look at himself in his mirror before he went out the door. Today was day one of operation stay in advanced English for a week, and when Leon started to cry because he won it would be oh so sweet. Riku skipped out of his house with not a care in the world he would win he new it.

Leon waited inside the school he patiently read over his class schedule and assignments he had planned for the day. He looked towards the clock, 8:30 class started at nine o'clock. Leon started to impatiently tap his fingers on the desk.

Now everyone knows that Leon is a pretty patient guy, but just thinking about Riku and their bet made him want time to speed up so Riku would arrive. He felt butterflies in his stomach he was nervous obviously the kid wouldn't lose and he was becoming a bit worried, if all his plans failed he would work all the little shits so hard they would beg Riku to drop out.

Leon let an evil smile play on his lips. Yes it was perfect everyone would make Riku quit because they would all hate him, and yes there would be a lot of partner work. Leon's evil sinister thoughts were interrupted as the bell rang. Wow who new that evil thoughts could last a half hour.

"Finally, and now all our fun begins." Leon said aloud to himself as he let out an evil cackle, but was interrupted as the class room door opened and Riku sauntered in. two words instantly echoed in his head "oh shit."

The phone started to ring. Axel rolled over and tried to shove his head under his pillow. "Roxas get the phone." He said his voice muffled from the fabric surrounding his head. Roxas smacked Axel in the butt.

"It's your cell do it yourself; anyways people would be asking why I'm answering your cell." Roxas stated. Axel took the pillow off his head.

"You raise a good point my little sex slave." He said he rolled off the bed and grabbed his cell. "Yo." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Sex slave?" he muttered. Roxas grabbed his pillow and whipped it at Axels face. He ducked and stuck his tongue out at Roxas.

"Oh hey Cloud what's going on, you know I never told you how much I love you right?" Axel said he scratched the back of his head. There were loud screams from the other line axel pulled the phone away from his ear until it stopped. "Ha ha ha forgive and forget right."

Roxas smiled sounded like Cloud found out about the run in with the hidden alcohol stash. "You're a dead man now." Roxas said. He smirked and pretending to shoot Axel in the head. Axel glared at him and covered the mouth piece. "You did it too, so you're also dead." Axel paused for a second "dumbass." He said finishing his sentence.

"Lick me Axel." Roxas said he slapped his own butt at Axel. Axel smiled before he replied "I already did last night hunny." Roxas gave him the finger. "whatever." Axel muttered and got back to his conversation with Cloud.

"It was just rum and sake." Axel stated. He pulled the phone away from his ear. Cloud was screaming in the ear piece, Axel shut his phone off. "Jesus, he's getting all worked up over nothing." He said. Axel jumped onto the bed and rolled on top of Roxas.

"Don't think your getting any now calling me your sex slave." Roxas said. "You know you can't live without me." Axel replied kissing Roxas gently. Roxas smirked. "I know."

Sephiroth was awake when he heard Cloud's heated conversation and hearing the door slam. Damn Cloud and his loud voice to hell. He let out a sigh and sat up. Sephiroth stretched his aching muscles he got up slowly and walked into the bathroom.

Looking at himself in the mirror was Sephiroth's favorite part of the day, because damn he looked fine. He chuckled and began brushing out his silver locks till they shone then grabbed his black leather pants and his tight crimson t-shirt that said "there's no cheese, and your ugly, you do the math" in black writing, that shirt always made him laugh.

Once he was dressed Sephiroth walked outside, the sun shone brightly making his hair glow. "Wow its sunny out." He said aloud to himself. Sexy-back started to play suddenly and Sephiroth pulled out his cell. "I'm bringing sexy-back." He said with song then answered.

"What?" he said. Cloud was on the other line. "Hey hunny will you come pick me up." Sephiroth laughed "Ummm, considering you being so loud this morning… NO." Cloud gasped. "But Sephiroth." Cloud said in a whiny voice. "That's wasn't my fault, it was Axel's." Sephiroth could tell he was pouting on the other line.

"Walk, you need the exercise." Sephiroth replied. "But I might get raped for looking so hot and that will be on your conscience, and are you implying I'm fat?." Cloud said in a huff. "Cloud for the millionth time no one is going to rape you, plus you always say you might be raped when you have to walk home alone maybe think up a better excuse next time, I love you." Sephiroth hung up the phone.

His phone started to ring again. "Cloud no, walk home." Sephiroth said. Cloud yelled in the phone "I don't want to walk home alone some man keeps staring at me with real bedroom eyes, I feel like he's undressing me with those striking blue eyes." Cloud said in a bit of a whisper.

"Fine, where are you?" Sephiroth asked. "I'm at the café." Cloud replied. "The one with the ice cappuccinos." "What's the name of it?" Sephiroth said. "I don't know it's a brown building with people wearing tan, and wear those nasty hairnets" Sephiroth shook his head. "Wow that really narrows it down." He said sarcastically.

Sephiroth heard Cloud gasp. "Hurry I think he's coming over to my table." Sephiroth frowned. "Cloud is it Tim Hortons?" "Yeah now hurry the fuck up." Cloud hung up his cell phone as the man walked over to him.

"Hey, mind if I sit down?" Cloud was silent "Oh, my boyfriend is coming soon so I don't know." The other man laughed. "My name is Zack, and yours is?" Zack sat down in the chair across from Cloud. "It's Cloud."

"Nice name." Zack said. "Ahhhhh he's undressing me with his eyes again." Cloud screamed inside his head. Cloud pulled his sweater up a bit over his chest more. Three minutes past of Zack staring at Cloud, and Cloud trying to cover himself more, then Sephiroth burst through the door.

"Cloud." He yelled. Cloud jumped up and ran over to Sephiroth. "O god it's about time." He said in an exaggerated sigh. Zack followed Cloud over to Sephiroth. "It was nice meeting you Cloud." He reached out his hand and Cloud shook it. Sephiroth glared. But when Cloud retracted his hand there was a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

o0o

Leon stood in the front of the class room. "Hello everyone my name is Leon I would prefer if you all just called me Leon don't worry about Mr., or professor." Riku sat right in the front desk directly in front of Leon's desk.

"Umm Leon I was wondering is it hot in here or is it just you." Riku said smirking. God he new it was a corny line but hey had a rep to maintain. Hit on anything that has legs and an ass that fine. Leon glared at Riku and pretended not to hear the silver haired boy's outburst.

Riku flipped his hair and winked at Leon earning himself another glare. "Okay today we are going to be doing Shakespeare for this week Romeo and Juliet to get you warmed up." Leon started to hand out booklets with questions "I want you to read act one to act three, and answer the questions." Riku smiled "gee Leon I really do love homework." Riku said faking enthusiasm.

A brown haired girl sat behind him and giggled. She had short choppy brown hair, with a blue eye and a brown eye. Riku turned around and smiled at her. "Hey I'm Riku, want to work together?" he smirked and turned his desk around so he was facing her.

"sure, my names Yuna" she put a big smile on her face that even the Cheshire cat would be jealous of. Leon walked around surveying the class occasionally helping people. When Riku caught Leon's eye he gave an inconspicuous wink that made Leon quickly turn his head.

"Okay class, you've all been working hard, these questions will be done by tomorrow, anyone who decides there going to slack will find themselves, kicked out." Leon said turning around and emphasizing the last word on Riku.

The boy shrugged in response. For Leon he would do anything. The bell rung and everyone started gathering there belongings. Riku went up to Leon's desk. "Um…Leon can you explain this question to me I don't quite understand?" Leon scoffed "here I thought you were the smartest out of everyone." Riku smirked "I am but even a genus needs to take a break." He smirked

"Which one?" he asked glancing over the sheet, Riku had every single question done except the last one. Riku tapped a finger on the last question. "What is Montague? Think of the question as more of a statement, is it right to love someone your not aloud to that will make you different instead of what people call normal, is it ok to pass the boundaries and do something you feel is right? Leon looked up at Riku.

"You should understand Riku; think of it this way is it ok to be in love with another guy when so many people call what you feel for him wrong and unacceptable? We don't live in a perfect world where people never judge." Riku nodded.

"I get it now, anyways Leon do you want to go out tonight... I mean not a date but just as friends and I wanted to apologize about how I was acting." Riku said quickly. Leon smirked.

"Ok, what would we do?" he asked. Riku sweat dropped _"take you back to my house and lavish you."_ He thought to himself. "I was thinking of going to my house and we can listen to bob Marley and talk." Leon frowned "you mean Damien Marley?" he asked.

Riku shook his head "that was Bob Marley's son; I'm talking about the real deal, the man who thought he could fight all the hate and racism in the world with love and music." Leon sat perplexed "that might be a bit ahead of my time, or below, I'm more classical."

"you haven't heard of bob Marley, this guy is my idol, his music just makes me so happy and relaxed, you are coming over after school and me and you will listen to his cd's till your groveling at my feet, because I showed you the greatest man in history." Riku said in a mater of fact tone.

Leon laughed "fine." Riku smiled "see you at 3 then?" he questioned. Leon nodded "yeah." Riku picked up his paper and quickly left the room. Once the silvernette was out of sight.

Leon banged his head of his desk. "I can't believe I agreed, fuck me-fuck me- fuck me..." He whispered each time as he banged his head off the desk."

"Those English geeks getting to you already, or just Hirada?" a man said, he had a smoke hanging from his lips and some course hair on his face that was just poking through. "Oh, hello sir, no I was just thinking." Leon said quickly, immediately stopping the self torture of head banging he had just been doing.

"Just call me Cid, and no formalities." Leon nodded. "Are you aloud to be smoking in here?" he asked. Cid let out a hearty laugh. "I'm the fucking principle I can do whatever I want." Leon laughed.

"So how's Riku treating you?" Leon shrugged his shoulders. "Like a piece of meat, that he would pounce on if I even looked his way." Leon said nonchantly. Cid laughed and slapped Leon's back.

"You got your work cut out for you, I taught Riku art and by the end of the first day I was covered in paint and my art room destroyed, but as for Riku lets just say cleaning the whole room with a tooth brush and a bar of soap was fun to watch took that little fucker two weeks to make it shine." Cid stated bending over laughing.

Leon was smiling "that's cruel, well how about I let you in on a little secret, I made a bet with him, and If I loose I go on a date with him and if he does he's my slave, I really have no intentions of loosing and it seems he doesn't either." Leon smirked.

"Maybe you could give me a helping hand?" Leon asked. Cid grinned. "You mean cheat, and make Hirada your bitch…hmmm sounds brilliant to Me." Cid said reaching his hand out "deal?" he asked. Leon smiled. "deal." He replied shaking Cid's calloused hand.

o0o

The rest of the morning went by quickly for Riku. But something was off. "Hey Axel do you ever have the feeling that something, big is going to happen." Riku asked he felt a shiver run up his spine.

Axel laughed "all the time Riku, but the only thing you got to worry about is if the teachers are whispering and giggling something big is going to go down." Axel raised his eye brow. "Why, did you see that, do you think they caught on that I was the one who burnt down the home ec room?"

Riku smiled "No I just keep, getting this intense vibe that people are talking about me." Axel laughed "your just crazy." Riku laughed too. "probably." He replied getting back to his class work.

Little did Riku know that Cid and Leon had used the entire morning and afternoon e-mailing, talking, texting, and passing notes to each other. Filled with evil and conniving schemes.

They had finally come to an agreement, Cid would help teach tomorrows class, and would have a little fun at Riku's expense. Leon would of course know nothing of this since in the beginning he would assign the reading then excuse himself to the bathroom.

Cid smiled victoriously as he read Leon's text message. Cid pressed his buttons attempting to reply, he was still trying to figure this texting out. "_Phptthsyatsbndgfat." _He replied back. He got a message back saying "_what the fuck does that mean." _Cid laughed and went to his computer "_dear Leon,_" it started.

"_You tell me? Figure it out you are the fucking English teacher, not me what the hell do you think I'm paying you to do." _Cid smiled and clicked send. 10 seconds later Cid got another text. "_Ha-ha fuck you Cid, I teach English not fucking retard English like you're talking about." _

Leon smiled to himself as he sent the message. "Fuck you." A voice yelled through the wall. Leon laughed. His students looked up quickly; little did they know Cid was next door in the science room playing on the computer.

The end of the day came fast and Cid and Leon parted ways like nothing had ever happened. "Hey Leon." Riku called running up to him "are you ready?" Leon smirked, evil scheme played over in his head. "Yes…yes I'm ready."

**Meanwhile at Cloud and Sephiroth's. **

"I didn't do anything, you have to believe me." Cloud begged as he sat on the floor latched onto Sephiroth's leg like there was no tomorrow. Sephiroth shook his leg but Cloud's muscular body refused to move.

"Damn it Cloud let go." Sephiroth growled. Cloud had his face squished into Sephiroth's leg. "Not until you say you believe me." "how about I phone your little Zack friend and, man handle him into a car then beat the shit out of him in an alley way and leave him there to die?" Sephiroth said with a silver eyebrow raised in the air.

"Like I give two shits, he was the one eye raping me like he's never seen a man in his life." Cloud mumbled.

The silver haired man felt his eye begin to twitch. "So what you saying is he eye raped you into next week? Sephiroth asked as he leaned over to attempt to pry Cloud's death grip off his leg.

"Pretty much and the more I tried to cover myself the more intense it got like he was enjoying it the sick bastard." Cloud gave a yelp of pain as threw himself off of his boyfriend.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Cloud screamed. Sephiroth smiled. "You let go." He replied. Cloud blew on his now lighter burned finger. "You're so mean." Cloud huffed licking his red finger, trying to relieve the burning sensation.

"I'm sorry, come here." Sephiroth said holding his hand out to Cloud but the blonde, shook his head and glared. "Don't touch me." He growled. Sephiroth glared back "Cloud you're the one, wouldn't let go of me." He said trying to be calm and civil.

"ya whatever, your such a dick." Cloud mumbled. He grabbed a cup and filled it with cold water. "What?" Sephiroth said angrily. Cloud stood still "you heard me." He replied simply. The blonde turned to walk up the stairs, but something grabbed him from behind.

"Let go." Cloud said. Sephiroth pulled Cloud into his arms. "I'm sorry Cloud." He said kissing his forehead. Cloud pushed himself away from Sephiroth. "Do you believe me that I did nothing to make Zack give me his number?"

Sephiroth nodded "I could never not trust you." He said back. Cloud smiled. "If you want to know something, my finger doesn't even hurt I was just making a scene." Cloud said laughing he kissed Sephiroth on the lips and ran upstairs. Sephiroth laughed.

"That doesn't even surprise me." Sephiroth said aloud to himself. He let a large grin appear on his face. "Not even one bit." He added.

* * *

well thats that chapter 4 up soon dont get your hopes to high ill try by april 11 since thats my last day of work

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE


	4. Chapter 4 hook, line and sinker?

_**Hey everyone long time no write eh? lol I've been super busy and today well I had the urge It's a bit different then before stuff Isn't all fun and games it's going to get a more serious tone for awhile**_

**_This chapter is moslty dedicated to Riku and Leon but I havent forgot about everyone else there all going to be in the next one_**

**_anyways _**

**_DISCLAIMER-I do not own kingdom hearts_**

_

* * *

_

I waited for you….Today

_But you didn't show no, no, no _

_I needed you today _

_So where did you go?_

_You told me to call, said you'd be there _

_And though I haven't seen you, are you still there? _

_I cried out with no reply, and I can't feel you by my side_

_So I hold tight to what I know…your here and I'm never alone_

_**Never alone-Barlow girl **_

Leon grabbed his jacket, and shoulder back pack. Riku waited patiently by the door, his palms were sweaty, and there was butterflies in his tummy. "You ready?" Leon asked. Riku stood quickly "yeah." The silver haired boy had a black binder in his hands and a pair of square glasses on his face.

"Never knew you wore glasses." Leon said casually. "Yeah only sometimes I look like a dork otherwise but I need them for now till I get my contacts again." He replied. Leon and Riku filled the rest of the silences with meaningless topics.

Each would occasionally add there opinion on such topics like the wheatear, political views, and books that they had both recently read.

When they reached Leon's car, Riku stopped to marvel at the beauty sitting there in the parking lot.

"No fucking way." He said almost in a whisper. Riku placed his hand on the sleek black roof. "You own an impala?" Riku almost yelled.

Leon smirked. "Yep cost me a fortune, to fix up to my standards, check this out." And with that Leon opened the door and turned on the stereo, loud music filled the air, and the sound was too beautiful.

"Brand new sound system and stereo's that alone coasted me 3 grand." Leon added proudly. "Do you live with your parents?" Leon asked the question just dawning on him that Riku may not have his own place.

"Ya, but my dad is gone away on a business trip in Japan, for 2 months and my mother is on a missionary thing in Africa." Riku said sliding into the impala. "They trust you alone?" Leon asked starting the engine.

"Well what's not to trust, it's not like there around long enough to know anything about what I do." Riku scoffed. Then quickly looked away. "I mean, there busy I understand that, I just make myself sound like its hard but its not I still got my friends who look out for me." Riku said quickly.

"You don't need to pretend, my parents were the same way always both gone on exotic trips, and other business trips." Leon said smiling. "I'm not pretending I was just running my mouth, its not like I'm neglected or anything." Riku said quietly.

"But anyways let's talk about something more important like, you just missed the turn to my house." The younger replied smartly.

Leon swung the car around and fishtailed on the dirt road, and turned towards a very large paved road leading through tall trees.

"You don look like a farm boy." Leon said driving as green blurs flashed out of the corner of his eyes.

"Oh believe me I'm not, its more of a fall winter home."

Leon frowned at the comment not quite understanding what the boy had meant. As the car pulled into the drive way, Leon's eyes widened in surprise. "Your parents own a mansion." He said dumbfounded.

"Ya, but its not all that fun its sort of creepy at night." Riku replied shivering. "my cousin Saix used to come over loads of times for sleep over's when I was little, my mom flipped on him all the time for scaring me, that brat used to hide under my bed at night, grab at me, all night I would hear these growling noises and shit."

Trees lined the drive into the yard then went around the house. A large fountain of an angel with flames surrounding it, spurted water. But the house was what Leon couldn't keep his eyes off of.

"That fountain is the devil, Gabrielle and that hell's flames swallowing him up." Riku said as they passed the fountain.

"Where do you want me to park?" Leon asked.

"Anywhere you want." Came the simple reply. The brunette nodded in response and stopped in front of the house.

Riku stood up out of the car and stretched his arms in the air, letting out a yawn. His shirt rode up giving Leon a very nice view of the pale toned stomach and pierced navel.

"Well mustn't wait all day." Riku said happily grabbing Leon's hand and pulling him through the large doors.

"Riku, you not allowed to have men over, mistress said so." A small Japanese woman said rushing forward. She was wearing a pair of black pants and white shirt with a tie.

"Konami, give me a break, remember we both have our secrets besides, he's a transvestite." Riku said with a wink.

"Very good, master Riku, very well." Konami said smiling she rushed forward and grabbed Leon's leather jacket.

"You boys want snack, served up stairs, or just the usual drinks master Riku?" Riku grinned and turned to Leon who was still trying to soak in the fact that Riku lived in such a beautiful place.

"What do you like? I usually just take a bottle of vodka." Leon frowned "you drink vodka everyday, that's dangerous for your health you know that?" Leon added.

"Your point?" Riku said looking away. "Konami can you just get 2 cups of coffee and I want baileys in mine." He said smirking.

Leon grimaced. "Do you drink everyday?" Leon stared at Riku with worried eyes. The last thing he wanted was for him to be some kind of closet alcoholic, or being on the verge.

"Leon, ask no questions and I'll tell you no lies." He replied. Typical Riku to twist the answer, without telling a lie or a truth.

"Anyways allow me to show you my room." The silvernette said grabbing Leon's hand and pulling him up the stairs. The stairs twisted up and around. Leon was tugged down the hall until they reached the very last room.

"My humble abode." The younger says bowing and opening the door. The walls are dark brown with one dark red one, a chandelier was hanging from the middle of the roof. A big dark oak bookshelf reached across an entire wall.

"Your room is the size of my entire apartment." Leon glanced around and walked over to the books, the shelves were covered in thick volumes of literature. Some were old and worn, others dusty, but they were all beautiful still.

"I never knew you were such a rabid reader Riku; I guess I just didn't expect it from you." Riku laughed. "Ouch Leon that hurts, reading helps me in English I've read so much that I sometimes think that my brain will explode, besides that's just the tip of the iceberg."

"I'm jealous these books must have cost a fortune." Leon pulled out a tattered leather book. "The brothers grim?" he read aloud. "They made sleeping beauty, snow white, all those fairy tales before Walt Disney remade them all."

"What else you do you own?" Leon asked with his eyebrows raised. Riku walked up behind him and placed his arms around the brunette. "How about we dance, and then look at my collection later?"

Riku turned Leon around so they were facing each other. "Well Romeo I don't hear any music." Riku pointed the remote at the stereo and music filled the room.

The younger placed his hands on Leon's shoulders, and started to sway with the music. Leon smiled and put his hands on Riku's hips.

"Do you often do this to all your guests?" Riku looked away. "I know this might be hard to believe me but no I don't, I act the way I do because my friends think I'm funny."

"It's not that difficult to believe but why do it then?" Riku smiled and placed his head on the others shoulder. "You wear a mask for so long you forget who you really are underneath it."

"To tell you the truth I can't remember much if who I was, these show parents adopted me when I was 14, but the past doesn't matter, I'm living in the present and right now that's you." Riku whispered.

"You had a difficult life back then?" Leon said kissing the top of Riku's head. "I'm not looking for pity it wasn't that hard, just trouble some, look I moved on I have a great life, a nice house, I get an education at one of the top schools, I couldn't be happier."

Leon stopped moving and let go of the waist he was holding. "Why pretend? I know there's something wrong just tell me!" Leon said pushing Riku down on the bed.

"What do you want me to say? My father raped me, my mother hated me? That's not how it was my mother loved me so much that my father hated me. Mom always looked out for me and dad just couldn't accept the fact that I was different." Riku yelled.

"I loved a man when I was 14 he was 26, the only son he had turned out to be a fag! My father never touched me inappropriately but he decided to beat me till I was normal. Four months of constant mental and physical abuse, I couldn't take it." Riku took a deep breath.

"I tried to kill my self, but mom saw me laying on the ground call an ambulance, dad came home and saw it was the perfect opportunity, he didn't need me. They were yelling and screaming. I woke up in the hospital and the police told me my dad had murdered my mother then killed himself.

"That's where the new family come in needing a new son there baby having died at birth a couple months back, decide to take in the pretty little boy with bruises and scars all over his chest, legs, and back. That's what happened." Riku grabbed Leon and started to cry.

His small frame was shaking from his cries. "It's not your fault." Leon whispered he pulled Riku up and made him look into his steel gray eyes. He nodded, and wiped his face with the back of his hand. "Is it wrong for me to hate them?" Leon reached down and held both of Riku's hands.

"No, you have every right but you know that deep down you were devastated by both of there deaths, even your fathers."

"How did you know that?" Riku asked as he lay down on his bed pulling Leon down beside him. Leon let himself be pulled down onto the bed.

"Well I used to hate my mom, because she divorced my father, she used to try and bribe me to stay with her and we would fight constantly and when my mom died I was so sure that I wouldn't care. I was wrong it hurt just as badly as when I lost my father the 1 year before."

Riku moved closer to Leon. "Leon?" the brunette turned to him. Riku smiled and moved closer his hand reached behind and Leon's head and he moved him closer. There lips an inch apart. Leon could smell the watermelon lip chap that Riku was wearing.

A voice was screaming Leon to stop but he couldn't think straight anymore. This kid had hooked him and now he was being reeled in. why couldn't he have saw this coming. Wait he did the day they made the bet it was the game they started.

Leon pulled away. "Riku I'm sorry I can't do this I like you and that's why I can't" Leon stood up and grabbed his keys that had fallen onto the floor during some point. He ran out of the room, something he wouldn't usually do. Konami was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sir don't leave the master's parents are home now if you leave he will be punished most severely go back upstairs and tell him." The little women pushed him back up.

"hurry." She ran towards the doors. "Welcome home let me take your bags, your son has been waiting for you to return, and he'll be most excited.

Leon knocked on the door to Riku's bedroom. "Riku?" he said. There was no answer. He opened the door and Riku was sitting on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I shouldn't have pushed you."

"No, I should never have come over because I knew it would end up like this, but your house maid says your parents are home." Riku bolted up. "Shit, hit." He muttered under his breath.

"I know she told me I couldn't leave when they pulled up." Riku started pacing up and down. "Foreign? No tutor? Possibly." Riku's palms were sweating. He was nervous so incredibly scared. It's not like they didn't approve of him always having boys over but they were getting suspicious. He never had girls over.

"I got it! Leon you're an older brother and I want to date your younger sister, but you wanted to make sure I was good enough for her."

"Riku wouldn't the truth be better I came over to hang out?" Leon asked. Riku shook his head. "No they think I'm gay because I don't have a girl friend but if they find out I could ruin there image."

Riku grabbed Leon's hand and started to pull him out of the room and down towards the stairs. "Wait what's my sister's name?" Riku shrugged. "Make it up." They were standing at the top of the stairs.

"Mom, dad, how was your trip?" Riku asked walking down in front of Leon. His father glared up at him. "Who's this? I thought we told you no more company." Riku nodded.

"Oh I know that this is actually hopefully my future girl friends brother." Riku stopped and waited for the impact. "My baby is getting a girl friend?" his mother asked. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"What took so long?" His father said happily slapping him on the back. "Just waiting for the right girl." Riku said smirking. "Oh and how rude of me this is Leon, Leon meet my mother Kaydence, and my father Samuel."

Leon extended his hand forward. "A pleasure to meet you both." Leon replied politely. "So why are you here Leon?" Samuel asked. Leon smiled. "well sir I love my little sister and your son being the gentleman he was asked me if it would be ok if he asked her out, I've always looked out for my little Yuffie, and we thought we should get to know each other."

Kaydence was nodding vigorously "of course, of course, would you like to stay for supper me and Konami are making Chinese."

"I would love to ma'am but I must be getting home I have to mark essays, and such." Kaydence smiled. "I'm sure your students would understand if you didn't mark tonight, I insist and if you say no I might be offended." She said her eyes were smiling.

"I would be delighted." Leon said smiling. "Ok Leon comes with me into the kitchen, Riku tell your father what's been going on in school." Kaydence reached forward and grabbed Leon's arm pulling him into the kitchen.

"I'm so happy, so how long have you and Riku been together, a steady boyfriend now." Kaydence smiled happily. "Konami, can you grab the chicken and shrimp from the freezer darling.

"Were not dating ma'am only friends." Leon said helplessly. "Oh of course your not." She said winking in reply. It was going to be a long night.

O0o

"Sora, did you hear." Kairi yelled running up to her cinnamon haired boyfriend. "Its in the paper, I'm so happy for him." She held the paper up and on the front page there was a picture of Riku standing with his parents.

"Riku Hirada wins literature award in Hollow Bastion, winning $1000, and a $3000 dollar donation to his university." Sora smiled. "Wow I wonder if he knows yet." Kairi put her arm around Sora.

"Well we haven't been very good friends have we? I can't even remember the last time all of us went to the movies or played video games." Sora added.

"I know but we should call him and congratulate him." Kairi said she picked up her pink cordless phone. "Hirada residence Konami speaking." An accented voice spoke. "Hey Konami its Kairi phoning is Riku around?" She asked.

"One moment." She replied. Sora waited anxiously. "No, master Riku is gone out, I take message? She asked. "Sora should I leave a message?" she whispered. He nodded. "Ya its very urgent, tell him to look at the paper it's just been printed, and tell him me and Sora say congratulations and we hope to hear from him again soon."

"What's in the paper?" Konami asked curiously. "Go grab it; it's on the front page." Kairi hung up.

Konami rushed towards the mail box and looked at the front page. "Master Riku, Master Riku look." She said running into the dining room. "Konami you must be seen not heard." Samuel said sharply. She nodded, and passed Riku the paper.

His eyes went wide and he grabbed the paper and ran into the kitchen. "Mom, mom look." He yelled skipping and jumping up onto the counter. Kaydence looked at the picture and the headline. "Oh my you won." She said hugging him tightly.

"Look Leon." Kaydence said. She ran her fingers through her curly black hair. "I think we need a celebration, Konami darling can you run down to the bakery Willie, should have a nice cake whipped up, by the time we finish supper."

"Hai." "Oh you're so cute when you speak Japanese Konami." Kaydence said smiling; she gave the maid a hug.

"Ok and since your in here Riku, your little boyfriend is being tight lipped, how long have you been together. I can't believe I missed you getting yourself a boyfriend." She giggled.

"Umm, what?" Riku said. He felt his palms getting sweaty again. He started to rub them on his jeans. "Don't be silly, I know you hun, you don't have my ability to lie, I can pick it off the moment you say something."

"I'm sorry for lying Kaydence; Riku obviously thought your reactions would be different." Leon said. "Nonsense, I'm fine with it, its Samuel who isn't, the man lives from the bible and he goes to Sunday services, I only go because it's expected of me.

"Mom, I know dads like that but I don't get why you never told me, so then I wouldn't have to hide everything from you, I could have told you when I thought I was in love, when my heart was broken." Riku said trying not to yell.

"Here I thought I had no choice but to lie, to the only people who would take me in. do you even know what it was like before? Five years and I've lived my life thinking I had to hide it, know what fuck this." Riku screamed out. He grabbed the keys hanging on the wall and stomped out.

"I'll go after him." Leon said rushing out after him. Kaydence leaned against the wall. "Kaydence, what's wrong." A voice called in. she held her breath so she would cry. "Its nothing Samuel Riku just got in a fight with one of his friends with school, they'll work it out."

O0o

Riku ran into the garage and stopped in front of the red motor bike. He threw the helmet against he wall, and pushed the key in. the engine started. Riku pushed the gas, a grumbling sound was heard and the engine stalled. "Fuck." Riku yelled.

He grabbed his silver hair and pulled hard. His head was lying on the handle bars when Leon walked in. a black sweater frame was shaking and the sobs echoed off the walls.

"Riku?" Leon said his boots made soft thuds on the cement ground. "Get away I want to be alone." He yelled. "You're hurting, let me help." He replied. Leon placed his hand on Riku's shoulder.

"Come stay at my house tonight." Riku nodded and stood up. The usually pale flawless skin was now blotched with red and tear streaks. "My heart can't take much more Leon, I like you a lot, and I don't want to get my hopes up."

"I know." Leon leaned down and kissed the younger's lips. "I wont let you down." He whispered before kissing him again.

* * *

**Well? don't be shy tell me what you think.! just click away and leave me a review :)**


	5. Chapter 5 We all can't be perfect

_wow I must declare that this update was unexpectedly took me forever but I did, and I'm pretty happy just to have another chapter added, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter to the story of Unexpected Love._

_Oh, and reviews would be wonderful, I could care less if you just want to tell me you hate this story but any opinion or view on this story is nice to read no matter what it says. XD_

_but without further delay enjoy...._

* * *

_I Bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
what is this, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock_

_Let it rock- Kevin Rudolf _

Trees were distant blurs as Leon's car sped out of the drive way. The trip was silent since neither new what to say. Riku finally looked up and stared at Leon. "Where does this put us? He finally asked the question neither of them had the guts too.

"In all honesty, I don't know, I mean today in the morning me and Cid plotted on how we were going to ruin your life and now I want to be part of it, the only reason I never kissed you was because I cant stop thinking I used to be with this really special girl Rinoa, and I never thought I would love someone else like I did her."

Riku nodded. "I know that feeling I always wanted to be with my boyfriend, I let him treat me like shit because I loved him, never thought I would like someone like you." Riku smiled and reached down to Leon's hand.

A pale white hand on top of a tanned one. "Were very different, but opposites attract right?"

"Tell me about her?" Riku said. "She was a skinny little thing, with the blackest hair even darker than your mothers. We used to walk on the beach and I loved the way the moon would make her hair shine, the way her skin glowed." Riku's finger stroked the back of Leon's hand.

"She sounds perfect." Riku said smiling. "Rinoa was very different, she was adventurous, and kind, I always had to be there for her a shoulder to cry on when her goldfish died, a person to protect her from the things in the dark. We basically completed each other." Leon fell silent. He stared at the road ahead of him.

"Do you mind saying what happened; you don't have to if you don't want to?" Riku said quickly. "I understand if it's too painful." Leon shook his head. "It's not that hard to talk anymore."

"One night Rinoa was out with some friends of hers they did this book club thing every Friday and on her way home, the car skidded off the road, the stupid thing is that at that moment she was crossing the bridge before it happened I had called her we talked for a minute and told her to make it home safely, I guess as soon as she hung up it happened, she skidded and the car flipped, right into the side." Leon tried to hide his face.

"Witnesses tried to get her out but she was stuck and the car was ready to fall the rest of the way. She phoned me and left a voice mail said how much she loved me and she was sorry she couldn't make it home; I left my cell in the living room while I had a quick shower. I never got to tell her how much I loved her. I listened to her cries and the ambulance pull up, her scream and then silence."

"I can't even imagine how hard that was for you." Riku said his eyes were glazed in tears. "I don't even know her but it's sad to go through that I feel for the both of you."

"I used to think that maybe its because god hated me so he wanted to punish me, or that I should never have had that shower or maybe I should have went to the book club she always tried to make me go." Leon feel silent for a moment.

"but that was in the past I know she wants me happy so I'm moving on, though some nights it seems like just yesterday, others years ago like it should." Leon pulled into his drive way, there was a medium sized house with a little stone path leading to the door. Around it the lawn was covered with different kinds of flowers.

Riku felt his breath being taken away. "wow." He managed to say. Walking towards the door all the smells was overwhelming. "Never pegged you as a flower guy." Riku said suppressing a smile.

Leon smirked "Not me my kid sister stops by every weekend and plants something new, her boyfriend doesn't like her spirit so she gets all artistic here." Leon unlocked the door it wasn't over the top like Riku's house but everything had a homey feel around it.

"Here lets go set up a place for you to sleep." Leon pulled Riku along behind him up the stairs to a large room. There was a king sized bed, perfectly made, a mahogany side table was beside the bed, a book shelf filled with books, some laying on the desk in the corner.

"Ummm Leon?" Riku said with a blush. "If its ok can I sleep in your bed I mean i… just don't want to be alone." Riku finished. Leon nodded. "Of course I just don't want you to feel pressured to do anything."

"Let's go back to my house for supper, I'm calm again." Riku said smiling he leaned up and kissed Leon on the lips. There kiss was sweet and closed mouthed. But the feeling behind it was the same.

Leon finally pulled away from the lack of oxygen. "Of course." Leon replied. He led Riku back down the stairs they walked back to the car holding hands. "What's your sister's name?" Riku inquired when they were in the car.

"Her name is Alice, she's 17 and her boyfriend is a dick, I don't remember the name Ryan, Jason something like that." Leon growled the last part. They drove in silence for the rest of the way.

Riku help Leon's hand smiling and glancing at the older male every so often. On occasion Leon would catch him and smile.

When they pulled into the drive way. Riku squeezed Leon's hand tighter. "What if she doesn't forgive me?" Riku asked. Leon smiled and kissed Riku on the lips.

"She will." He opened the door and got out. They walked up to the front door and Riku opened it. Konami smiled brightly at the entrance.

"Suppers ready."

XoXoXoXo

"SUPER STAR WHERE YOU FROM!" Cloud yelled dancing around the hallway. His Ipod blared out music. He was only wearing a long t-shirt that barely covers his ass and front and a pair of white socks.

Sephiroth sat at the kitchen table every so often his eye would twitch. Then he would mutter to himself the same line over and over. "I love Cloud."

In hopes that this little line would stop him from murdering his boyfriend. But seeing as for the past hour Cloud was still dancing around barely dressed screaming music out. (Very horribly to, like shatter glass kind of singing)

Cloud jumped on top of the table shaking his ass at Sephiroth's face. The note book and text books slid off on to the floor. "WHO YOU ARE BABY, LOLLIPOP!" Sephiroth closed his eyes. It was still too early to deal with this.

"YOU'RE A WOMANIZER, WOMANIZER…" Cloud jumped off the table and started to give Sephiroth a lap dance.

"YOU'RE OH SO CHARMING." He sang. UN-buttoning his shirt and straddling the older's hips. There was a little smile forming at the corner of Sephiroth's mouth as much as he tried to stop it.

Cloud whipped his hair around running his hands up his not curvy body and whispered into Sephiroth's ear. The other blushed which was something that rarely happened.

"Hey hunny, I came over with your favorite cookies you wanted…" Cloud's mother trailed off staring at her son. The cookies fell to the ground. Sephiroth noticing the disturbance pushed Cloud off his lap and stood up.

"Mrs. Strife, looking wonderful today so pleased to see you." His face was beet red, and Mrs. Strife smiled.

"Always a pleasure to see you boys." Cloud pulled out his headphones. "Mommy." He yelled running up to his mother, giving her a big hug. "I'm going to be a stripper when I'm older." Cloud yelled twirling around giving every one a flash of his ass and parts that a mother should never see on a son.

"Well I will see you another time. I love you Cloud, see you again soon Sephiroth." Mrs. Strife was smiling and her face was red. She quickly exited the room and ran out towards her car.

"Oh my god." Cloud yelled he ran to the cookies. "There oatmeal." He grabbed the container. "There all mine." He whispered. "My precious." He ran his finger over the white plastic lid.

Sephiroth walked up and grabbed Cloud, pushing him into the wall. Kissing him hungrily. "Now you got what you wanted." Sephiroth whispered pushing his hips into the blonde's.

Cloud smirked. "Well it took you long enough to be seduced, I was starting to think you might be turning straight on me." Cloud whispered. Sephiroth wrapped his arms around Clouds waist and kissed his neck lightly.

"I love you so much." Cloud smiled and leaned his body closer resting his head on Sephiroth's shoulder. "I know, I love you to." They stood holding each other for another minute.

"Sephiroth?" the older looked down. "hmm." Cloud smiled and kissed Sephiroth's lips. "You're a manizer." He giggled and ran away from his boyfriend, and left standing in the middle of the kitchen shaking his head, that always seemed to be the the usual thing now a days.

XoXoXoXo

"You reached me, and I have a life so leave me a message or come find me." Riku's voice said. Sora closed his cell phone again. He ran a through his spiked cinnamon locks. He dialed the number again waiting for the beep.

"Hey douche face, answer your phone or stop by I have something really important to tell you so don't ignore me, its Sora by the way call me Riku."

"Sora its supper time." His mother called up the stairs. Kairi walked out of the bathroom. "Yay I'm starved." She grabbed Sora and started to pull him towards the door.

"Hold on girlie, Sora grabbed his phone and quickly dialed another number. "What?" the voice asked panting. Sora gagged.

"That's disgusting Roxas, I don't want to even know." Sora replied. "I was cleaning." Was the sharp reply. "What? You were cleaning Axel's bum?" Sora said laughing.

"Hey fuck you." Another voice yelled in the background. "I have you on speaker currently dip shit."

"Ok have you heard form Riku lately or you guys too busy banging one another to even notice the world around you now a days?" loud laughter was heard.

"Got to exercise some how." Axel yelled. There was the sound of something being hit.

"To slow Blondie, learn how to aim." Axel yelled.

"Sorry Sora, I haven't talked to him in a while, but if I see him I'll tell him to give you a call sound good?" Sora nodded

"Ya sounds good, see ya." Sora clicked the phone shut. Kairi walked up flicked his forehead. "He's not ignoring you, call his home phone again." Sora nodded.

"Hirada residence, Konami speaking." The woman said. "Hey I know Riku's there tell him to get his ass to the phone." The woman smiled on the other line.

"Sora, not good time, he's eating dinner with the Mr. and Mrs., he's not very happy at them today, he call you back?" she asked. Kairi picked up the phone.

"Hey Konami, it's really important my dad is dead." She whispered into the receiver. "Oh, I get him right away." The phone thunked to the ground.

"Master Riku, Kairi's dad is dead she need to talk." Sora threw a teddy bear at Kairi. "That's evil." he said. The red head grinned evilly, "I know but she bought it."

"Hello?" Riku asked. He held the phone tightly. "Kai you ok? That's horrible to hear." Kairi giggled into the receiver. "Sora wants to talk." She passed the phone back over.

"Hey, you were screening my calls?" Sora said smiling. Riku laughed. "So he's still kicking then, I'm not the one who disappeared off the radar with the little red head who tells people her father is dead." Sora smiled and sighed into the phone.

"Well she keeps us all busy, so I miss my best friend, love me Riku."

"Get a room." Kairi yelled. It was Riku's turn to smile. "Well I do, I've just been busy ya know? And I'm not really myself, but its getting better."

Sora nodded. "Another episode?" "Ya a little bit worse then usual, I get so angry though that I can't help but feel trapped, but I got to get back to my supper, I'll stop by about 9 and hang out for a while ok?"

"yeppers sounds awesome."

"I love you." Kairi yelled. "No I love you more Riku." Sora said screaming into the phone.

"Ok I love you both but Sora more, no I'm kidding, see ya." Riku hung up.

"Well that went swell." Kairi said smiling. She leaned down to give Sora a kiss. The door burst open abruptly, and Sora's mother stood in the door way.

"I called you kids 10 minutes ago, you can eat last weeks left over's if you don't get your scrawny adolescence asses down stairs in 30 seconds, but I must warn you that you better pray to god that you beat me down there because I will throw all of it in a container for Roxas and Axel, I'll even hand deliver it." She was yelling,

Sora jumped off the bed and pushed his mother. "Too slow old women." He yelled running down the stairs. Just as he was about to jump the last step, his foot stepped on the hem of his pants sending him down to the ground.

Kairi jumped over him and ran into the kitchen. "Old women eh?" Sara said tapping her foot in front of Sora's face. "Mom I was joking." Sora said sweating. "Honestly mom I love you." He was now sitting on his knees pleading.

"Kairi honey when you're done can you put the rest in my pink rubber maid and start the car, also can you warm up the old plate of potatoes, oh and the spaghetti."

Sara was smiling as she looked down at her cowering son. "Now look who's grounded?"

"Noooooooooooo!" Sora screamed.

XoXoXoXo

Supper at the Hirada residence was like Riku never ran out. Kaydence kept smiling pretending that a fight hadn't broken loose earlier. "So what was all the fuss about?" Samuel asked. Riku sat a little straighter in his chair and violently stabbed his rice with chop sticks.

"Oh there was a misunderstanding with one of his friends, you know how adolescent's are." Leon replied. Riku smiled softy, and placed his hand on Leon's knee casually.

Samuel laughed. "Of course."

"So dad how was your trip?" Riku asked. His father sat down his chop sticks. "Son you should have come, we saved so many souls, there was a man who was gay, and I told him god did not want that and he changed has a girl friend never happier." Samuel had his hands entwined with each other.

"Aren't people born that way, like it can't be helped during some of the cases?" Leon asked. He held his gaze with Samuel.

"Well Riku lets get the dessert shall we you boys continue." Kaydence stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Her back was turned when Riku walked in but he didn't stop. His arms wrapped around her. "I'm sorry about before mom, I was frustrated, and it clouded my judgment." He held her tightly in his arms.

"I can't make you believe me mom, but I've pretty much fallen in love with Leon, as girlie as that sounds, it took a bit of tempting but now were together officially."

"Listen Riku I'm not trying to say this is some little school girl crush and please don't get mad but I get a vibe that Leon's hiding something." Riku scoffed and pulled his hair into a pony tail at the base of his neck.

"Mom, I'm not really into that whole voodoo shit but, when he wants to he'll tell me."

Kaydence nodded in agreement. "Samuel must never know but he will be expecting this girl to come over, I think you can be safe to say that you can bring Leon over as much as you want he won't expect anything." Her soft smile warmed Riku to his toes.

"Thank you mom." And at that moment, Leon walked into the kitchen. He was muttering under his breath, and trying not to stomp around. "Leon are you ok?" Riku asked he walked over and placed his hand on the brunettes shoulder.

"No your dad is no offence but an absolute pig when it comes to anything that is not gods will." Kaydence laughed. "He is quite stubborn I can agree with you on that, me and he have had a share of fights."

"I can't believe he's so blind to the world around him, I told him about a story I once read, a man had fallen in love with his best friend and it was like Romeo and Juliet, but it left a sadder taste behind, I told him that I didn't agree with the fags to hell ideal."

"Let me guess he argued and ended up disrespecting you too?" Riku asked. "Ya that sums it all up." Riku put his arms around Leon's shoulders, and brought his lips closer.

"I can make it better." Riku whispered. Leon crashed there lips together and pushed Riku up against the counter.

"Ahem..." Kaydence cleared her throat. Leon pulled away abruptly. "I am so sorry you were so quite that I forgot and…" Leon stopped. Kaydence placed a finger to his lips.

"You and Riku can go now, I just remembered that I have to go out to the gym, and you boys are going to have a guys night together all part to getting to know one another." Kaydence said in a sing song voice.

"Samuel." She called walking out of the kitchen. "I'm going to the gym for an hour and the boys are hanging out at Leon's for the night." Samuel was sitting at the table not bothering to glance at his wife.

He stood up and walked up stairs. "Konami can you clean up for me hunny?" Konami rushed in. "Hai, you go out, enjoy your self." Konami whispered as she passed Kaydence.

Kaydence rushed forward and kissed Riku's forehead, doing the same to Leon. "You better be good to him, or I'll hunt you down and cut off your balls." Kaydence murmured into Leon's ear as she gave him a hug.

"Cheerio." She picked up her gym bag and skipped out. Leon laughed and put his hand in his pocket. "wow, lets get going." Leon walked out ahead of Leon, but before he walked completely through the large doors he paused for a moment.

"I'll meet you in the car." And the younger ran up the stairs, opening his fathers bed room door. Samuel was on the ground beside his bed saying a silent prayer. "dad I love you a lot more then you know, you're the best thing in my world." Riku said. He rushed forward and embraced his father.

"What's this about?" Samuel asked. He patted Riku's head lightly and kissed his forehead. "I take you for granted sometimes, I just wanted to tell you that I loved you." A smile graced his lips after the comment.

"You love me to right?" Riku asked, his forehead had formed little wrinkles. "I love you more then anything in the world Riku, you're my son I could never not love you." Samuel hugged Riku a little tighter to prove his words true.

"Thanks dad, I better get going, before Leon gets mad and drives away." Riku laughed and rubbed his eyes a little bit, tears were starting to threaten him.

"If there's something you need to talk about, you can tell me Riku, me or your mother, and god, we will always listen to you." Samuel said.

Riku ran back outside the door and down the stairs he skipped 2 at a time so he could get out of the emotional turmoil inside of him.

"Not true dad, god won't listen, mom is stressed enough, and you, you never listen." Riku whispered as he ran out the door, his shoes skidded on the gravel but he made it into the car safely.

His chest was panting for air. "Riku what's wrong?" Leon asked worriedly, his hand pushed Riku's bangs out of his eyes.

"Nothing I'm ready to go." He forced a smile to eliminate Leon's worries. "I just need to go to your house, cuddle with you on the couch, and watch a movie."

The car roared to life, and the tires crunched on the gravel. "That sounds good." Leon reached over and took Riku's hand in his. They fit perfectly though neither would say it aloud.

The ride was quiet and just being in each others presence was enough for now. If only for a little while.

* * *

_Sooooo, what did you think of that for a chapter lol _

_hopefully my next one will be faster and longer I've got this great idea for the next one and well I can only hope I write it as well as my mind can imagine it lol_

_see ya again soon ;)_


End file.
